A Devious Conspiracy
by Late October
Summary: It takes "a devious conspiracy" for a lonely Julian to realize his true feelings for Garak. A sweet little Valentine's Day slash.


Dr. Julian Bashir stomped off towards his quarters after work, mumbling irritated complaints under his breath. He felt both tired and restless. It had been a boring, stressful Friday, the end to an equally boring, stressful week. Nothing was going his way: the infirmary's computers had malfunctioned all week, O'Brien cancelled their Thursday night darts game, and Sisko dressed him down in front of Jadzia. Julian had been looking forward to having lunch that day with his Cardassian friend Garak, but he'd cancelled at the last minute.

He entered his quarters, removed his sweaty blue jacket and threw it over the modest, gray sofa. He collapsed into his chair and sighed. To make things even worse, today was February 14th, Valentine's Day, and he was once again without a special someone.

Julian leaned back in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He just didn't understand why he was still single. He was a nice guy, intelligent, attractive, and professionally successful, so why did he always sleep alone? He was a _doctor_, for God's sake – wasn't that supposed to impress women? Apparently not.

Julian rose and headed to the small bathroom, stripping his work clothes as he went. He normally took an energy conserving sonic shower after work, but today he wanted to splurge on a real, honest to goodness, hot shower with actual water. Just before he stepped into the hot shower, he took a good, long look at himself in the full length mirror. He winced slightly. He hadn't been working out lately, and he was getting just a tad flabby around the middle. Maybe he'd been sharing too many pints with O'Brien at Quark's. He wasn't terribly muscular to begin with; perhaps that was the problem. _I ought to add more protein to my diet and start a weight training program, _he mused. _Perhaps if I looked more masculine, women would be more impressed._ He rubbed his chin and sighed. No matter how big his muscles got, he'd still have that innocent, baby boy face. He used to think that women found it endearing, but he was beginning to realize that instead they thought of him as a little brother. Maybe he should grow a beard – that might commend more respect.

After stepping into the hot shower, Julian remained still for several moments, enjoying the delicious warmth that spread through his tired muscles. The heat felt so good, so soothing. He took a bar of creamy white soap and worked his sponge into a rich lather. As he rubbed the fragrant suds all over his smooth, caramel colored skin, he finally began to relax. It was as if the delightful heat and the sweet smelling soap were washing away all of the week's little disappointments.

Soon, Julian began to reflect on the things that _were_ going right in his life. He had a fantastic career in Starfleet, he helped make people well every day, he was young and healthy, and he did have lots of friends on the station. He had a good life – a rich, full life. Did it really matter that he was alone? He sighed. Yes, it did matter. He couldn't deny that although he did have a lot going for him, he lacked intimate companionship. There was a space in a man's life that friendship and career alone just couldn't fill, and Julian was sorely feeling that void this lonely Valentine's Day evening.

Eventually, Julian reluctantly switched off the hot water and dried himself with a fluffy white towel. He put on a pair of pale blue pajamas and was just about to get a drink from the replicator when his door chimed. Julian quickly threw a robe over his pajamas and answered the door. He was surprised to find Garak calling.

The Cardassian tailor stood primly in the hallway wearing a gray patterned suit with dark red trim – one of his creations, no doubt. He held a bottle of vintage Saurian brandy in his large, gray hands.

"Good evening, my dear doctor," Garak began, his ice blue eyes twinkling. He glanced at Julian's informal attire. "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Oh, no," Julian said quickly. "No, there's … nothing going on around here _to _interrupt."

"Well, then, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh, yes!" Julian said, gesturing politely while wearing a pensive face. "Please, Garak. Come in." Garak gave a slight formal bow and entered.

"I am sorry to have cancelled our lunch today, but unfortunately, sometimes duty calls. The shop is doing rather well, which I suppose is a blessing. I must admit, I am pleased to find you in. I expected a sociable young man such as you to be out and about, carousing with friends on a Friday evening." He handed Julian the gift. "I understand that today is a Terran holiday … Balluntines Day, is it?"

"Valentine's Day," corrected Julian. "After St. Valentine."

"Ah, yes. That's right. A holiday celebrating close friendships; needless to say, I thought it appropriate that I spend the evening with you, Doctor Julian Bashir, my dearest friend on the station."

Julian blushed. "Thanks, Garak," he said, tugging nervously at his collar. "Actually, St. Valentine's Day isn't so much about celebrating friendships as it is about … well, expressing love."

Garak frowned. "When you say 'love', do you refer to … romance?"

Julian nodded, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh!" Recognition flashed across the Cardassian's broad features. "Well! This is rather embarrassing! Here I am prepared to celebrate our platonic friendship on a night dedicated to erotic intimacies. It would seem doctor," he said, narrowing his pale blue eyes, "that I have inadvertently 'made a pass' at you."

Julian laughed, diffusing the tension. "I suppose you have. But that's quite all right. I'll chalk that one up to cultural misunderstandings."

"I do hope we can still spend the evening together?"

"Oh, of course," replied Julian, pouring two glasses of the gold liquor ("Why _thank_ you doctor! You _are_ a considerate young man."). "Lots of friends spend time together on Valentine's Day. Besides, I wasn't doing anything anyway."

"You sound . . . disappointed that you did not have prior plans."

Julian shrugged, nursing his drink. "Well, it's just that I've been on this station a while, and, although I've made some nice friends (here he gestured at Garak, who smiled in response) I … find myself feeling lonely. You see, I'm surrounded by friends, but I haven't got a lover. If I did, then I wouldn't have to spend Valentine's Day alone."

Garak nodded. "I see. But Julian, dear, there are hundreds of people living and working on this station. Surely, among all those there is at least one special young lady – or man – who would be more than happy to fill that role. Maybe someone you already know …"

"It doesn't _seem_ that way," complained Julian. "Lots of people seem to like me, but no one _loves_ me. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong!" He set down his empty glass, which Garak refilled. "_I_ think I'm handsome, and sexy, and intelligent …"

"And I would agree," remarked Garak calmly.

"… but then when I try to seduce a woman, or even just try to get her interested in me, I fall flat on my face! They brush me off, or reject me, or even worse, they _laugh_ at me." Julian collapsed onto the sofa, pushing his work jacket out of the way. Garak discreetly sat down next to his friend.

"I mean, is there something wrong with me, with my image? Am I projecting the wrong persona?" He sighed. "Maybe I need to be more aggressive, more _manly_."

Garak smiled indulgently. "I think you should just be your own, natural, wonderful self – you deserve someone who appreciates you for who you truly are, not for who you're pretending to be."

Julian smiled. "Thanks, Garak. I know that's good advice, but I just feel so impatient. I'm lonely _now_ – I don't want to wait weeks, months, or years for the right person to come along." He looked down with sad eyes and frowned. "I'm tired of sleeping alone."

Garak inched a bit closer to the tipsy doctor. "I understand, Julian. I feel lonely, too. It's hard being the only Cardassian on the station. Especially a station run by Bajorans. It's always too cold, the lights are too harsh, and everywhere I go I get dirty looks, as if I personally was responsible for the occupation. Not a day goes by that doesn't remind me that I'm different from everyone else. And so you see, my romantic prospects are somewhat more limited than yours. I too, am tired of sleeping alone."

Julian looked him in the eye, his face flushed. "I never realized you felt that way, Garak. You seem so … self-sufficient, so strong. I can't imagine you feeling lonely."

"Oh, yes! I do feel loneliness. That unfortunate emotion is not the sole property of humanity. Deep within this cold-blooded, reptilian exterior is a heart and a soul just like yours, my dear Julian. Cardassians aren't the unfeeling brutes that so many prejudiced Bajorans make us out to be. Cardassians can feel and love just like Bajorans … and just like humans." He paused momentarily. Julian suddenly realized that their faces were very close, and that Garak's eyes were very beautiful. Julian had never been physically this close to Garak before. _He smells good,_ thought Julian absentmindedly. _Like … meadows and spices._

"I was lonely tonight, Julian. That's why I came to see you."

"Oh, Garak," Julian said breathlessly.

And then Garak kissed him.

It was a slow, gentle kiss: a warm, friendly sort of kiss. It was the perfect of first-time kisses that probe and question respectfully. The Cardassian's warm hand firmly supported the back of Julian's neck, pressing their lips together. The gesture was exciting and relaxing and perfect all around. Garak eventually broke away and locked eyes with a stunned Julian.

"Julian, let me be this special person you need. You're a marvelous man and I love you. Getting to know you has been the only positive aspect in a gloomy existence. Before I met you, I had little reason to get up in the morning. But now I have a best friend – let me be more than that – let me be your lover."

Julian continued to stare at the Cardassian for several moments as a thousand thoughts flew through his mind. _Garak kissed me! Garak … my lover? A Cardassian boyfriend! I never saw _that_ coming. But is it really so strange? I feel comfortable and confident with Garak in a way I never felt around Jadzia, or the girls I chased in med school. I … enjoy being with him. He really is my best friend, and … I do love him._

After what seemed to Garak like an eternity, Julian smiled and kissed his new lover back.

**. . . . . .**

The next morning, Julian snuggled up to his best friend to ask a question.

"Garak, you knew all along what Valentine's Day really was, didn't you?"

Garak laughed. "Why, doctor!" he exclaimed in mock innocence. "Are you accusing _me_ of a devious conspiracy?"

Julian smiled and wrapped his arms around his Garak. The Human and the Cardassian then had one last spirited round of lovemaking before the morning hustle and bustle began aboard Deep Space Nine.


End file.
